My Mysterious Brother
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Naruto yang bercita-cita menjadi ksatria mendadak ditawarkan bekerja dan belajar di rumah Hyuga agar menjadi ksatria yang hebat. Tapi, melihat tingkah Hinata yang di luar dugaannya, Naruto jadi ragu seberapa lama ia sanggup tinggal di rumah Hyuga
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Flashback: on**

 _Enam tahun yang lalu._

 _Di dalam sebuah kamar paling cantik di kediaman keluarga Hyuga, seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun sedang duduk di depan jendela kamarnya seraya menyisir rambutnya yang pendek, melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca jendela setinggi langit-langit. Ia mengenakan gaun tradisional berwarna ungu keabu-abuan yang terbuat dari sutra, serta pita rambut dan sepatu pantofel berwarna sama._

 _Sebuah ketukan membuatnya tersentak. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya sedang mengintip malu-malu dari celah pintu. Anak itu memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat. Si pemilik kamar mengenalnya, anak itu adalah putra dari salah satu kesatrianya._

 _"_ _Ada apa, Neji-kun?" tanya gadis itu halus. "Apakah Otou-san memanggilku?" Ia mengerjap, kemudian matanya berbinar-binar. "Apakah Okaa-san sudah pulang dari Suna?"_

 _Anak itu—Neji—menggigit bibir kemudian menggeleng. "Hime-sama, a-aku baru saja menguping pembicaraan ayahku di telepon," katanya pelan. "Seseorang memberitahunya bahwa terjadi kecelakan beruntun dan.. dan.."_

 _Mata si gadis kecil melebar. "Okaa-san kecelakaan?" Ia mulai menduga, panik._

 _Dengan sedih Neji mengangguk. "Ayo kita lihat sama-sama, Hinata!" ucapnya kemudian, dengan sedikit keberanian dan tekad. Dari caranya memanggil Hime-nya dengan nama kecil, menunjukkan bahwa sarannya ilegal. "Ayah memang menyuruhku menjagamu di sini, tapi aku.. aku ingin kau melihat keadaan ibumu. Saat ini dia sedang di rumah sakit Konoha Medical."_

 _Gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu mengangguk. "Ayo!"_

 _Neji segera memegang sebelah tangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu berlari bersamanya, menuju pintu belakang._

 _"_ _Kenapa kita berlari menuju pintu belakang, Neji-kun?" bisik Hinata._

 _"_ _Sst! Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang melihat kita," jawabnya. "Jika kita ketahuan, kita tak akan diperbolehkan pergi. Apalagi ayahku sudah pergi lebih dulu ke rumah sakit. Seorang gadis Hyuga tak boleh bepergian tanpa kesatria-nya, ingat?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk dan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Akibatnya, Neji juga harus berhenti._ _"_ _Ada apa, Hime-sama?"_

 _"_ _Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh pergi tanpa ditemani ayahmu," katanya sedih, juga ketakutan. "Kita bisa saja diculik, Neji-kun!"_

 _Neji mengerjap heran, kemudian tersenyum menenangkan. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Hinata dan berkata, "Tak apa-apa, Hime-sama! Karena aku adalah kesatria pribadimu!"_

 _Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Ka-kalau begitu, kau harus bersumpah bahwa kau akan melindungi nyawaku dan nyawamu sampai kapan pun!"_

 _"_ _Yang benar adalah, aku akan melindungi nyawamu dengan nyawaku sendiri, Hime-sama!"_

 _Hinata menggeleng. "Turuti saja keinginanku, baka!"_

 _Neji menghela nafas. "Aku bersumpah akan melindungi nyawa Hime-sama beserta nyawaku sendiri, dan aku akan terus berada di sampingnya sebagai kesatrianya, untuk selamanya!" ucapnya dengan irama datar dan malas._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mengatakan ingin terus disampingku sebagai kesatria?"_

 _"_ _Jaga-jaga saja, seandainya kau mau memecatku," jawab Neji. "Begini-begini, aku tak mau jadi pengangguran."_

 _"_ _Uhmm, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Hinata berat hati. Apalagi karena Neji sudah ia anggap sahabatnya sendiri. "Aku akan mempekerjakanmu sampai mati."_

 _Neji menyengir lebar. "Deal," katanya senang. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi, ore no Hime-sama!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setibanya di rumah sakit sekitar beberapa jam kemudian (karena Hinata dan Neji ke sana dengan jalan kaki), operasi baru saja selesai. Para suster dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan langsung disambut kepala keluarga Hyuga beserta kesatrianya._

 _"_ _Kami berhasil menjahit beberapa luka serta menyembuhkan organ vitalnya," kata dokter bernama Tsunade itu. "Tapi saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu beliau sadar dari koma-nya. Hyuga-san, silahkan ikut ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan secara pribadi."_

 _Setelah itu, dokter Tsunade pergi bersama Hyuga, sementara si kesatria mengikuti para suster memindahkan ranjang majikannya ke kamar VVIP. Ada rasa pedih yang ia rasakan ketika melihat majikannya itu tidur tenang dan, mungkin, tak akan bisa melihat putri kesayangannya bermain piano di kompetisi para anak, nanti malam._

 _Sementara di meja resepsionis, Hinata dan Neji sibuk menanyai si resepsionis, di mana ibu Hinata di rawat. Belum si resepsionis menjawab, ayah Neji sudah lewat bersama para suster, mendorong ranjang ibu Hinata. Neji dan Hinata langsung mengekor rombongan kecil itu tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada resepsionis._

 _Setelah itu, ayah Hinata datang ke ruang tempat ibu Hinata dirawat, dan memberitahu Hinata bahwa ibunya koma. Bagi seorang gadis kecil seperti Hinata, tentu saja itu adalah hal yang berat. Apalagi, karena sampai enam tahun kemudian—dan mungkin selamanya, ibunya tetap koma. Dan dokter hebat seperti Tsunade pun, tak mengetahui penyebabnya maupun cara membuatnya sadar._

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Mysterious Brother ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata x Neji**

 **Genre: School, family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Flashback: off**

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dengan rambut kuning dan runcing-runcing seperti buah durian—yang sepertinya tidak memerdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya kaget. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengajakku pergi, hah, Kakashi-sensei? Tasku ini berat sekali loh! Jadi cepat katakan kita mau kemana!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan membawamu ke rumah Hyuga! Diam lah, Naruto!" kata seseorang bertumbuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna putih yang riap-riapan.

"Oh, jadi kau memutuskan membuangku setelah umurku genap tujuh belas?" tanya anak itu, Naruto, dengan sebal. "Kau itu bapak baptis-ku tahu! seharusnya kau menampungku selamanya!"

"Aku memang mau menampungmu selamanya," kata Kakashi tanpa menoleh maupun memperlambat langkahnya. "Tapi sejak awal kau bilang ingin jadi kesatria, kan? Nah, keluarga Hyuga mau melatih serta menjadikanmu sebagai kesatria mereka."

"Jadi aku harus tinggal di sana, begitu?"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. "Benar. Kau juga dipinta pindah sekolah ke tempat di mana putri mereka bersekolah, dan menyamar sebagai kakaknya. Maksudku, kau memang diangkat jadi kakaknya."

"Apa? Aku tak mau pindah sekolah! Aku sudah nyaman di sekolahku yang sekarang!"

"Kau yakin? Kau akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah nomor satu di Konoha," jelas Kakashi.

Naruto langsung cemberut. "Heeh.. Konoha Gakuen itu menggunakan sistem yang memberi kasta pada setiap muridnya. Aku tak mau ditempatkan di kelas rendahan hanya karena nilai tesku jelek! Aku ini sudah nyaman di sekolah lamaku, titik. Kata ayahku, lebih baik menjadi penguasa di neraka daripada—"

"Pelayan di surga, begitu?" sambung Kakashi. "Dasar Minato-sensei. Ajaranmu itu benar-benar buruk. Dengar ya, Naruto, nantinya kau juga akan diberi uang saku lima belas ribu yen setiap harinya dan hidup mewah layaknya anak kandung kepala keluarga. Kau tidak bosan hidup miskin bersamaku, hah?"

"Kau tidak miskin, Sensei! Lagipula, kau kan salah satu pengajar di Konoha Gakuen! Gajimu cukup besar! Kita sudah hidup cukup enak. Aku tak mau bekerja dengan Hyuga dan mengganti namaku jadi—tunggu." Naruto mengerjap. "Tadi kau bilang uang saku lima belas ribu yen per hari?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Belum termasuk gajimu, loh!" tambahnya. Ia memperhatikan anak baptis-nya, yang tadi keukeuh menolak menjadi bersemangat, dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga."

Naruto menjerit senang. "Yataa.. akhirnya dapat uang saku lumayan!" katanya semangat. "Dan calon adik angkatku itu akan seperti apa, ya? Semoga dia cantik dan baik seperti hime-sama pada umumnya.."

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Flashback: on**

 _6 tahun yang lalu_

 _"_ _Naruto-sama, silahkan dicicipi cupcake nya," ucap sebuah suara halus yang berasal dari salah satu pelayan baru di kediaman Namikaze, pada putra tunggal majikannya yang saat ini berusia 11 tahun._

 _Anak yang sedang mengenakan sweter berwarna oranye itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari televisi. Tangannya juga sibuk menekan-nekan stick play station-nya. Naruto benar-benar serius dalam melawan 'musuh-musuh'nya demi melindungi 'kerajaan'nya. Dalam permainan ini, Naruto berperan sebagai kesatria pribadi sang putri._

 _Sadar dicuekin, pelayan itu langsung murung dan bahunya benar-benar merosot. Membuat ketua pelayan yang kebetulan ada di sana, langsung mendekati si gadis pelayan. "Ada apa, Usa-san?"_

 _Si Usa langsung merungut. "Ternyata benar bahwa aku tidak cocok jadi pelayan pribadi Naruto-sama.." keluhnya. "Naruto-sama benar-benar tidak mengacuhkanku sepagi ini."_

 _Si ketua pelayan hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah kukatakan, kau harus memanggilnya Bocchan kalau menyebut dirinya, kan?" Ia mengingatkan. "Yah, sebenarnya bukannya Bocchan berniat tidak mengacuhkanmu atau apa. Dia hanya sedang nervous."_

 _Si Usa mengerjap. "Heeh? Nervous? Kenapa?"_

 _Entah kenapa, si ketua pelayan tampak sweat-drop. "Malam ini dia akan melihat Hinata-hime dari klan Hyuga bermain piano dalam sebuah pertunjukan (kompetisi, sebenarnya), kemudian mengajaknya makan malam," jelas ketua pelayan. "Hanya saja, karena semua anggota keluarga sedang berkunjung ke negeri Suna dan tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang akan menemani mereka makan malam, Bocchan jadi sangat nervous."_

 _Si Usa langsung tertawa kecil. "Padahal masih sangat kecil, tapi Bocchan sudah mengerti tentang cinta, ya.."_

 _Lagi-lagi, si ketua sweat-drop. "Sebenarnya dia belum mengerti, Usa-san," katanya, tak semangat. "Yang terjadi adalah Hinata-hime sangat mengagumi Bocchan karena Bocchan sangat berbakat dalam bermain piano. Dan mengajak Hinata-hime untuk makan malam bersama adalah perintah dari Minato-sama agar Bocchan tidak terkesan sombong dan membuat Hinata-hime sedih. Lagipula, ini bisa mempertahankan hubungan baik antar kepala keluarga, serta.. Bocchan bisa mendapatkan teman. Habisnya selama ini Bocchan selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan tak pernah punya teman."_

 _"_ _Heeh.. aku tak percaya Naru—, Bocchan adalah tipe bocchan yang tertutup dan tak diperbolehkan berteman dengan orang yang bukan levelnya."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingat sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Usa-san," kata si ketua, mulai kewalahan menghadapi pelayan baru yang suka berasumsi seenak jidat itu. "Minato-sama bukan orang yang seperti itu. Minato-sama memiliki murid bernama Kakashi-dono, yang bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, bahkan dijadikan sebagai bapak baptis Bocchan."_

 _Usa ternganga. "Wow, ternyata Minato-sama tidak seperti yang kubayangkan!" katanya senang. "Kurasa Naruto-sama juga lebih baik. Aku akan menawarinya cupcake sekali lagi!"_

 _"_ _Tunggu dulu! Berikan cupcake itu padaku dulu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang mendadak muncul di ruang itu mencegat Usa. Usa langsung berbalik untuk memperhatikan orang asing yang berani-beraninya masuk kediaman Namikaze tanpa izin. Tapi kenapa si ketua pelayan tampak biasa saja melihat orang itu!?_

 _"_ _Konnichiha, Kakashi-dono," sapa si ketua pelayan riang. "Maafkan kami yang tidak menyambut kedatangan anda sama sekali. Itu pasti karena anda datang tanpa pemberitahuan serta.. sebaiknya kebiasaan anda masuk lewat jendela ruang kerja Minato-sama itu dikurangi. Kami jadi tidak menyadari kedatangan Kakashi-dono."_

 _"_ _Betsuni, tidak apa-apa, Haruto-san!" kata Kakashi riang. Ia menatap Usa dengan pandangan aneh. Habisnya Usa menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak sedap dipandang. "Ada apa, Chibi? Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"_

 _Usa membuang muka. "Bu-bukan apa-apa," katanya sebal. Ia menyodorkan nampan cupcakenya, masih tanpa melihat Kakashi. "Ta-tadi kau bilang mau mencoba satu, kan? Ini, silahkan dicoba."_

 _Kakashi mengambil satu cupcake tapi tidak langsung memakannya. Ia malah berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menawari cupcake-nya. "Hei, Naruto. Kau mau cupcake tidak?"_

 _Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya, membuat Kakashi darting. "Hoi, kuso-gaki, kau mau cupcake, tidak?!" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sebal._

 _Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya, dan menantang mata Kakashi. "Haah? Kau panggil aku apa?! Kuso-gaki? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku ini kesatria paling hebat di rumah ini, hah?" teriak Naruto, kekanakan._

 _"_ _Apanya yang kesatria?" cela Kakashi. Ia menyodorkan cupcakenya. "Kau mau atau tidak? Kelihatannya seseorang di sini sudah susah payah membuatkan cupcake ini untukmu." Tentu saja, tanpa Kakashi sadari si Usa langsung terpesona padanya._

 _Naruto langsung merampas cupcake itu. "Aku ini kesatria level tinggi tahu!" katanya sebal. "Lihat, skor ku sudah tinggi sekali tuh!"_

 _Kakashi menatap televisi dengan bosan. "Kau sama sintingnya dengan ayahmu," komentarnya._

 _"_ _Apa? Kisama! Ayahku itu kesatria paling hebat yang kukenal, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Heeh.. bukannya tadi kau bilang kesatria paling hebat di rumah ini adalah kau, ya?" Kakashi mengingatkan. "Lagipula ayahmu itu bukan kesatria. Dia adalah presdir grup besar sekaligus menjabat sebagai presiden Konoha saat ini tahu! Bukan orang bercita-cita rendah sepertimu."_

 _"_ _Apaaa?" Ludah Naruto langsung muncrat saking kagetnya. "Kesatria bukan lah cita-cita rendah, Kakashi-sensei! Kesatria bertugas sebagai pelindung pemimpin penting. kalau tidak ada kesatria, pemimpin tak akan bertahan lama! Dan selama ini, ayahku sudah melindungi keluarga ini. Jadi bagiku, dia adalah kesatriaku."_

 _Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan bosan. "Sayangnya, pemimpin memiliki arti lebih dibandingkan kesatria. Dan sepertinya semua orang kecuali kau sudah sangat mengerti hal itu," kata Kakashi lemas, seolah mengatakan hal yang naas. "Karena pemimpin melindungi semua rakyatnya. Sementara kesatria hanya melindungi sang pemimpin. Kesatria bahkan tidak memiliki nilai lebih dibandingkan para tentara yang melindungi rakyat dari serangan musuh."_

 _Naruto hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi karena tak bisa membalas perkataan Kakashi. Tapi ia bertekad akan mencari bantahan yang tepat dan mengutarakannya suatu hari nanti._

 _''_ _Ngomong-ngomong, kita jadi mencari karangan bunga, tidak?" tanya Kakashi, tiba-tiba. "Katanya mau memberi hadiah untuk si Hyuga itu."_

 _"_ _Oh, benar. Aku lupa!" kata Naruto seraya meletakkan stick-nya secara serampangan di atas karpet. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi seka—'_

 _"_ _Haruto-dono! Ada masalah gawat!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan masuk dengan gagang telepon di tangannya. "Mobil yang ditumpangi Namikaze-sama kecelakaan! Untuk mengetahui informasi lebih rinci, kita harus datang ke rumah sakit!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah," Si ketua pelayan langsung membungkuk ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi. "Bocchan, saya akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Juga, Kakashi-dono, tolong jaga Bocchan baik-baik."_

 _Setelah itu Haruto langsung pergi tanpa memikirkan ekspresi Naruto yang ketakutan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, Haruto kembali dari rumah sakit dengan kabar buruk. Ia hanya mengatakannya pada Kakashi dan meminta Kakashi menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan baik-baik. Bahwa kecelakaan itu sudah merengut nyawa orangtua Naruto (serta melukai sahabat ibu Naruto sendiri, alias ibu Hinata), membuat Naruto sendirian di dunia ini._

 _Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, paman Naruto yang menggantikan posisi Minato sebagai presdir juga menciptakan kecelakaan yang sama untuk membunuh Naruto. Syukurlah, dengan kemampuan ninja yang hebat, Kakashi, yang kebetulan berada di dalam mobil yang sama, berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto. Namun dengan kelicikan paman Naruto, Kakashi tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan dituduh sebagai penyebab kecelakaan. Jadi, demi melindungi dirinya sendiri dan melindungi Naruto, Kakashi pun membawa kabur Naruto dan mencari sebuah rumah kontrakan serta pekerjaan baru dengan identitas baru. Kakashi juga mengganti nama Naruto menjadi Uzumaki, nama yang diambil dari nama ibu Naruto. Dan dengan kekuatan dari keluarga Yamanaka, Naruto lupa sama sekali dengan latar belakangnya—meski secara perlahan, Naruto pasti akan mengingat kejadian sebenarnya lagi. Jadi selama beberapa tahun kedepan hidup mereka tenang-tenang saja._

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Mysterious Brother ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata x Neji**

 **Genre: School, family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Flashback: off**

Aneh. Sejak pertama kali putri Hyuga itu menatapnya, perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Habisnya, gadis berambut indigo selutut serta memakai gaun tradisional berwarna ungu muda itu terus memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan dalam seolah sudah sangat mengenal dirinya, membuat Naruto enggan balas menatap gadis itu. Jadinya Naruto hanya memperhatikan kepala keluarga Hyuga dan dua kishi-nya yang setia mendampinginya beserta putrinya.

Sang kepala keluarga sebenarnya juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. "Jadi, seperti ini kah putra Minato setelah ia tumbuh dewasa? Kelihatannya dia memiliki aura para Nami—"

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal itu, Hyuga-san!" potong Kakashi.

Hyuga menatap Kakashi dengan wajah terkejut. "Oh, iya benar," katanya kemudian. "Jadi, Naruto-kun, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini. Kami akan memberimu uang saku sekaligus melatihmu sebagai kishi. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak gratis. Kau sudah mengerti itu, kan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk saja. Diam-diam dia mengeluhkan tentang Hinata yang terus menatapnya dalam hati. "Aku sudah mendengar sedikit dari Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya kau ingin menjadikanku pengawal putrimu sebagai imbalannya."

Hyuga mengangguk. "Kau tentunya punya kemampuan sekelas ninja, karena Kakashi yang melatihmu selama ini. Jadi rasanya sayang sekali jika aku tidak memanfaatkannya," kata Hyuga tegas. "Apalagi saat ini aku merasa Hinata harus mendapatkan pengawalan lebih ketat lagi."

"Heeh.." Naruto menatap Hyuga, kurang setuju. "Padahal putrimu sudah didampingi kishi hebat begitu."

Hinata dan Neji langsung blushing entah kenapa. Hyuga berdehem. "Jangan pikirkan Neji. Saat ini, dengan kenakalan Hinata yang sudah mendarah daging, dia akan mengusir kishi-nya jika perlu, kemudian pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya. Aku menginginkan seorang penjaga yang kuangkat sebagai anakku agar Hinata tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirnya pergi. Seorang kakak tidak mungkin mau diperintah oleh adiknya, kan?"

"Ide yang bagus sekali," komentar Kakashi.

Sementara Naruto, mau tak mau, melirik Hinata yang sudah mengalihkan pandang ke arah Neji. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja perkataan Hyuga. Karena dari yang ia lihat saat ini, sepertinya Hinata dan Neji memiliki hubungan khusus yang rada-rada romantis. Jadi tidak mungkin Hinata sanggup mengusir Neji saat ia ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi," Naruto kembali memandang Hyuga. "Selain menjadi penjaganya, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan sebagai kakak?"

Hyuga berpikir sebentar. "Kau tidak perlu membantunya belajar karena Hinata lumayan pintar, kau juga tidak perlu membawakan tasnya karena itu adalah tugas Neji.." gumamnya. "Kurasa.. aku ingin kau mengawasinya baik-baik. Dan untuk memudahkanmu, kau berhak bersikap seperti apa pun. Kau kan 'kakak'."

Mata Naruto langsung berkilat-kilat. "Waah.. Terimakasih, Otou-san.." katanya semangat.

"Uhm, _yorushiku_ , Naruto-kun!"

" _Yorushiku, Otou-san, Imotou-san!_ "

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Flashback: on**

 _Beberapa bulan yang lalu_

 _Malam itu begitu meriah di kediaman Hyuga. Terdapat berbagai dekorasi indah bernuansa ungu lembut yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan dan taman, pinggiran jalan setapak yang mengelilingi taman, dan meja besar yang di letak di tengah taman. Dari balon-balon dan hadiah-hadiah yang banyak terlihat, tanpak jelas bahwa putri Hyuga sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas._

 _Tapi malam itu Hyuga Hinata tampak tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat memaksakan senyum selama ia berdiri di dekat meja dan menyalami setiap orang yang datang. Dan setelah acara meniup lilin selesai, ia membawa sepotong kue menuju kolam air mancur yang terletak di sisi lain halaman rumahnya. Tempat itu sepi karena air mancurnya membuat percikan yang membasahi setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Tapi Hinata selalu merasa tentram di sana. Karena dulu, dia dan ibunya sering minum teh bersama sambil menunggu ayahnya pulang dari tempat kerja._

 _Dalam suara 'gerimis' air mancur, Hinata mulai memakan kuenya seraya menikmati rintik air di wajahnya, karena jaraknya dengan kolam hanya setengah meter._

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja, Hime-sama?" tanya suara orang di belakangnya, kesatrianya yang bernama Neji._

 _Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak terkejut meski tidak mendengar langkah Neji sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat mendengar nada perhatian yang Neji keluarkan._

 _"_ _Tidak bisa menikmati pesta?" tanya Neji lagi._

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Aku merasa sedih," gumamnya. "Kebanyakan tamuku adalah orang dewasa, tapi Okaa-san sendiri tidak ada di sampingku."_

 _Neji melangkah ke samping Hinata hingga lengan mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia ikut memandang air mancur dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memahami bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Selama ini Hinata selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa ibunya bukannya tidak mau berada di sampingnya, tapi apa boleh dikata, ibunya sedang koma. Tapi di hari penting seperti ini Hinata tentu ingin berada di dekat ibunya. "Kita akan menjenguknya lagi malam nanti, Hinata," janji Neji. Ia membungkukkan diri untuk mencium kepala Hinata, tapi gerakannya terhenti kala majikannya itu berkata, "_ Dia _juga tidak datang hari ini."_

 _Neji menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dengan rasa sakit hati. Ia tahu siapa '_ Dia _' yang dimaksud Hinata. Yaitu Naruto Namikaze, yang dulu pernah dikagumi Hinata. Ralat, hingga kini pun majikannya itu masih mengagumi Naruto. Meski orang itu diragukan masih hidup atau sudah mati dalam kecelakaan yang katanya disebabkan oleh Kakashi, bapak baptis Naruto sendiri. Beberapa orang menganggap Naruto sudah mati, dan beberapa yang lain (yang percaya Kakashi tak mungkin melakukan hal buruk seperti itu) percaya Naruto masih hidup entah di mana. Dan Hinata termasuk golongan yang terakhir._

 _"_ _Dia pasti akan datang tahun depan," janji Neji lagi dengan suara letih. "Aku akan mencari lebih keras."_

 _Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia menyodorkan piring kuenya ke depan Neji. "Terimakasih karena sudah mencarinya selama ini, Neji-kun!" ucapnya lembut. "Ini kuberikan kueku."_

 _Neji menarik nafas, kemudian berusaha tersenyum. Ia mengambil piring itu sebelum tangan Hinata pegal memegangnya. Perlahan pikiran 'kenapa ya aku selalu senang setiap kali Hinata mau memberikan kuenya padaku?' mulai muncul. Senyumnya pun menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi senang. Dia yang sekarang, tentu bukan Neji yang dulu, yang senang saja menjadi sahabat Hinata. Dia yang sekarang ingin menjadi sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih penting. "Hinata," entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar keras setiap kali memanggil Hinata dengan nama belakangnya. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Kalau kau ingat, aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu."_

 _"_ _Oh, iya, aku lupa, Neji-kun.. Maafkan aku, ya.. Hehe.." Hinata tertawa malu. "Jadi kau mau apa sebagai tanda terimakasih dariku?"_

 _Neji menunduk menatap sepatunya yang sudah mengkilat karena basah. "Aku ingin kau mengucapkannya langsung di telingaku," gumamnya, ragu. "Hinata."_

 _Hinata tertawa lagi. "Permintaan yang aneh," ujarnya. "Tapi baiklah, akan kulakukan karena kau adalah kesatriaku yang paling berharga." Dengan gerakan anggun Hinata menjinjit dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Neji. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bicara (atau berteriak?), Neji sudah menarik tangannya hingga dirinya jatuh menimpa Neji._

 _"_ _Salah, aku ingin kau mengucapkannya di bibirku," gumam Neji. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu._

 _Hinata tersentak kaget. Neji, teman sekaligus kesatrianya itu, memeganginya begitu kuat. Tapi berbeda dengan mulutnya yang mengulum bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai tindakan Neji tersebut. Tubuhnya yang hangat, dan bagaimana dekapannya memberi rasa aman, membuat Hinata nyaman. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari Betapa Neji menyayanginya. Dan hal itu membuat dadanya sesak.._

 _"_ _Katakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, Hinata.." pinta Neji di sela ciumannya. Ia membuka matanya untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak muram._

 _Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit, tapi tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Rahangnya juga terasa kaku. Dan tahu-tahu saja airmata jatuh di pipinya. Ia ingin jujur bahwa ia tak bisa mencintai Neji. Karena Neji adalah kesatrianya yang akan setia melayaninya sampai mati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencintai Neji dan melanggar sumpah yang mereka ucapkan di hadapan ayah mereka masing-masing?! Sumpah yang sudah mereka rangkai sebelumnya. "Ne—" mulutnya tertutup lagi._

 _Neji pun melepas ciuman mereka dan menjauh. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya sedih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Maaf karena sudah berbuat.. sesuatu yang tidak pantas, Hime-sama!"_

 _Neji berjalan menuju rumah utama. Dia akan mengawasi majikannya dari teras saja, dan meredakan perasaannya yang galau. Memang seperti itu harusnya seorang kesatria. Memang seperti itu cinta yang tulus, Neji menghibur diri._

 _"_ _Neji-kun, tunggu!" pinta Hinata. Neji tidak menghentikan langkahnya atau sekedar menoleh._

 _"_ _Kumohon berhenti, Neji-kun!" pinta Hinata lagi. Neji mempercepat langkahnya. Pasti sakit jika tidak diacuhkan oleh seseorang, tapi tentu lebih sakit tidak mengacuhkan permintaan orang yang paling dicintai._

 _Hinata mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan mulai berjalan menyusul Neji. "Neji-kun, aku minta hadiahku!" teriaknya._

 _Langkah Neji terhenti. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "Kau ingin hadiah apa?"_

 _Hinata tersenyum lega. Ternyata ucapannya yang ditujukan agar Neji mau berhenti, berpengaruh juga."Aku ingin makan cokelat!" ucapnya. Ia tak begitu suka cokelat (kecuali cokelat putih) tapi ia tahu Neji menyukai makanan manis itu._

 _"_ _Akan segera kubelikan," balas Neji cepat, meski tahu permintaan Hinata terasa aneh._

 _"_ _Bukan. Aku ingin makan di kafe-nya langsung, bersamamu!" pinta Hinata._ Kumohon! Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.

 _Neji menggeleng. "Kita sedang mengadakan pesta, Hime-sama. Kau tak boleh meninggalkan kediaman sampai acara selesai." Neji pun berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang sibuk bergumam "Neji-kun, tunggu!" dengan nada tidak percaya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ketika Neji kembali dari membeli cokelat di toko yang sangat jauh (toko yang katanya menjual cokelat paling enak dengan bentuk yang bervariasi), seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Saat itu kediaman Hyuga sudah sangat sepi, karena pesta telah dibubarkan._

 _Neji sempat berharap bahwa orang itu adalah Hinata, namun harapannya pupus saat menyadari bahwa yang menunggu adalah ayah Hinata._

 _"_ _Aku sudah menunggumu, Neji-kun" ucap ayah Hinata lunak. Ia menatap Neji dengan pandangan sayang. "Aku punya permintaan. Apa kah kau mau mengabulkannya?"_

 _Neji mengerjap. Sebagai kesatria pribadi Hinata (bukan ayah Hinata), Neji jarang diminta melakukan sesuatu oleh ayah dari majikannya itu, kecuali yang berhubungan dengan cara penjagaan Hinata. Tapi karena ia juga memiliki rasa hormat yang tinggi pada orang itu (terutama karena dia menyayangi Neji seperti menyayangi Hinata), ia berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apa pun itu dengan senang hati."_

 _Orang itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih," ucapnya dengan sedikit muram. "Aku ingin kau mencari Hatake Kakashi. Aku dengar dia tinggal di hutan, entah di bagian mana."_

 _"_ _Akan kucari mulai besok," jawab Neji. "Sekarang aku permisi, dulu."_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah menjaga putriku selama ini, Neji-kun!"_

 _Neji pun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Hinata, setelah meletak kotak cokelat di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. Setibanya di dalam kamar ia duduk di depan sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat piring beserta kue yang Hinata berikan tadi. Dia menatap kue itu cukup lama kemudian memakannya._

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Mysterious Brother ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata x Neji**

 **Genre: School, family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Flashback: off**

Sudah lama sejak pesta ulangtahun Hinata itu, dan sudah lama pula Neji menyelesaikan permintaan dari ayah gadis itu. Tapi perasaannya pada gadis itu tak kunjung hilang.

Entah karena sakit hati atau apa, sejak obrolan mereka di depan air mancur itu Hinata berusaha mengabaikan Neji. Bukan hanya mengacuhkan laki-laki itu ketika sedang berada di dekatnya, Hinata juga sengaja tidak mendengar saat Neji mengajaknya pulang ketika Hinata terlalu asyik bermain dengan dua sahabatnya, Shino dan Kiba, di kafe bar hingga larut malam. Dan yang paling parah, Hinata juga melarang Neji berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya. Tapi tentu saja, demi sumpah yang sebenarnya ia sesali, Neji tetap berjaga di sana tanpa gadis itu sadari. Dan ia juga ingin menunjukkan pada ayah Hinata (yang sepertinya melihat Neji mencium Hinata, hingga menyuruhnya mencari Naruto untuk dijadikan kesatria baru yang akan menggantikan posisinya nanti) bahwa ia cukup serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau mencintainya kan?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul di ujung lorong tanpa ia sadari. Ia menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan mata biru Uzumaki Naruto, kakak baru Hinata.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Neji. Ia berusaha tersenyum ramah. Tapi karena perasaannya sedang jebol akibat mengingat masa lalu, senyumnya tampak menyedihkan. Ia sendiri terkejut bagaimana orang ini tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya, sementara ia susah payah tampak biasa saja di hadapan Hinata dan semua orang.

Naruto mengerjap polos. "Aku? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyanya heran. "Aku kan baru mengenalnya. Dan kami sudah jadi adik kakak pula. Bagaimana aku bisa 'mencintainya' juga?"

Neji mendenguskan tawa. "Maaf, aku salah," ucapnya. Uhm, benar. Mau Namikaze Naruto atau pun Uzumaki Naruto, mau Naruto yang berumur 11 tahun atau 16 tahun, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Ia tak pernah menyukai Hinata meski gadis cantik itu memaksanya. Padahal setiap darah yang mengalir jantungnya dengan deras begitu menginginkan gadis itu.

Naruto duduk bersila di hadapan Neji. Punggungnya menyandari dinding dengan lelah. "Jadi bagaimana ceritanya? Kau mencintainya setelah menjadi kesatria atau sebelumnya?"

Neji berpikir sebentar dan lelah karenanya. Ia ikut bersila seperti Naruto. "Aku meminta menjadi kesatrianya saat aku menyadari betapa aku mencintainya," ucapnya jujur. Entah kenapa ia mau mengakuinya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Bodoh sekali," tukasnya. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana caramu agar bisa menikahinya? Tidak ada, kan!? Menurutku, lebih baik kau mencari gadis lain, Neji!"

"Aku akan mencari gadis lain setelah menemukan laki-laki yang baik untuk Hinata," jawab Neji, kurang yakin. Ia menatap Naruto jengkel. "Pokoknya begitu lah. Jadi jangan hina aku terus!"

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto cepat. "Sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin kau mengajariku berpedang."

Neji mengeluarkan jam sakunya dan melihat jarum yang menunjuk angka 1. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. "Kau mau kembali menjaga kamar Hinata?" tanyanya. "Atau haruskah kukatakan 'kamar adikku'?"

Neji menatapnya jengkel. "Kalau pun iya, itu terserahku."

Naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sama. "Kau tidak lelah, ya?!" ucapnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia aman."

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Flashback: On**

 _Lima tahun yang lalu._

 _Malam itu kompetisi para pianis cilik terasa janggal. Semua pianis cilik yang hadir tampak sibuk berlatih dengan cara mereka sendiri, namun para orangtua tampak pasrah. "Hah.. sepertinya putra Hokage-sama ikut dalam kompetisi ini.." keluh salah satu pria. "Aku jadi kasihan dengan semua anak yang sudah berlatih keras."_

 _"_ _Sst! Kau salah!" bisik seorang wanita. "Putra Hokage-sama hanya menjadi tamu penghibur di sini. Dia kan sudah memenangkan lomba tahun lalu.."_

 _"_ _Meski begitu, bukankah kemampuannya bisa membuat minder semua anak?"_

 _"_ _Menurutku, putriku lebih hebat darinya.. aku yakin. Habisnya putriku itu sudah berlatih keras."_

 _Sementara para orangtua bicara, Naruto kecil yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya terdiam lesu. Ia hanya menunduk menatap minuman kalengnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati ia menyesali keputusan ayahnya menerima permintaan si penyelenggara kompetisi. Bagi Naruto, permainannya tidak sebaik permainan orang dewasa. Belum pantas untuk dijadikan pertunjukkan—atau pun dikritik._

 _"_ _Namikaze Naruto-san, acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Mohon siap-siap!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berusia remaja akhir mendekatinya dan mengatakan hal itu. Naruto mengangguk saja, kemudian berjalan ke dekat panggung._

 _Selama kata penyambutan diucapkan, Naruto berdiri kaku di balik tirai. Tengkuknya mulai berkeringat, dan Naruto mulai panik. Tapi ia tahu ia harus tampil._

 _"_ _Ka-kalau tahu begini, aku bakal berlatih keras!" keluhnya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak berlatih sebelumnya. Bermain piano sama mudahnya dengan menyanyi, tapi beda lagi kalau harus bermain di depan orang-orang yang sepertinya tak ingin mendengarkan permainannya. "Mereka pasti sangat membenciku, ya.."_

 _"_ _Kau salah. Aku justru ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!"_

 _Naruto berbalik, kaget dengan suara gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ketika ia berbalik, ia langsung berhadapan dengan gadis berambut hitam pendek yang memakai gaun berwarna ungu lembut. Manis, tapi aneh. Naruto tidak sedang dalam mood untuk mengobrol dengan gadis asing. "Eh, apa tadi katamu?"_

 _Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, namun Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya karena bertepatan dengan suara host memanggil dirinya. Karena itu Naruto membungkuk tanpa berkata apa-apa dan segera berjalan ke tengah panggung, di mana piano yang sudah jadi temannya berada di sana._

 _Naruto membuka kancing terbawah jas nya kemudian mulai bermain. Kegugupannya sedikit berkurang karena berbicara dengan gadis itu. Jadi ia bisa bermain dengan baik._

 _Setelah ia selesai bermain, seperti biasa tepukan tangan terdengar dari seluruh pengunjung. Namun setelah itu juga ada komentar-komentar yang tidak enak didengar. Naruto mulai merasa ia orang tak berguna. Ia jadi benci bermain piano untuk orang tak dikenal._

 _Tapi setelah kompetisi berakhir, Naruto tahu ada gadis yang bisa bermain dengan sangat baik (sebaliknya, gadis yang tadi menyemangatinya justru bermain dengan payah). Nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Ia mendapat peringkat pertama dalam kompetisi ini. Naruto merasa kagum pada gadis yang bermain piano seperti sedang menari. Yah, pokoknya dilihat dari sisi mana pun Sakura terlihat lebih baik di mata Naruto. Karena itu lah ia lupa pada gadis kecil Hyuga yang sudah menyemangatinya tadi._

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **My Mysterious Brother ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata x Neji**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Flashback: Off**

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya yang berat sekuat tenaga untuk membelah tiang imajinernya. Ia melakukannya karena ingin membelah sesuatu tanpa mengenai dirinya sendiri. Tapi sejauh ini ia sudah melukai lututnya berkali-kali. Naruto terengah-engah. Ia mengusap keringat yang timbul akibat menahan sakit, lalu kembali membelah udara. Kali ini ia melakukannya sambil menggerakkan kakinya dengan lebih lincah, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Neji.

Sebenarnya, Naruto hanya sedang kesal. Seharian ini ia menemani Hinata ke sekolah. Entah koneksi dari mana, Naruto langsung ditempatkan di kelas 1-B alias kelas Hinata. Jadi Naruto menemaninya ke mana pun gadis itu pergi. Tapi gadis itu selalu pergi ke sana kemari. Misalnya pagi hari ia bermain di kelas 1-Z tempat sahabat-sahabatnya, Kiba dan Shino, ditempatkan. Siang hari, ia makan di kantin bersama teman-temannya di klub bela dirinya. Lalu sore harinya ia berjalan-jalan di mal untuk mencari hadiah untuk Shino yang berulang tahun hari ini. Dan malam harinya, tentu saja Hinata pergi ke klub Yamanaka untuk merayakan ulangtahun Shino bersama yang lainnya. Naruto jadi heran sendiri kenapa Neji sanggup menemani Hinata selama bertahun-tahun.

Shuuuut!

Kali ini Naruto menebas terlalu kuat tanpa sempat menggerakkan kakinya. Lagi-lagi ia terluka. Setelah menyumpahi dirinya yang, menurutnya, tidak becus, Naruto bergerak ke pinggir ruangan dan duduk di bangku panjang di sana. Dia memeriksa lukanya sebentar kemudian mengingat-ingat daun apa yang mungkin bisa ia giling untuk menyembuhkan kakinya. Tapi ia tak berhasil mengingatnya. Mendadak Naruto jadi sedih karena Kakashi tidak ada di sana.

"Jika Kakashi ada di sini, ia akan memberitahuku apa yang salah. Lagi pula pedang terlalu berat untukku yang selama ini berlatih dengan shuriken.." keluh Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah seorang kepala sekolah di sekolah barunya, namun ia lebih dulu mengenalinya sebagai seorang dokter. Kenapa Tsunade berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter?

Setelah beberapa deringan, Tsunade tak juga mengangkatnya. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar sampai deringan terakhir, tapi Tsunade tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya. "Cih, dasar nenek-nenek sibuk!" maki Naruto, tidak bermaksud mencaci—ia mengatakan kenyataan kok. Ia kemudian menulis pesan yang berisikan permohonan janji temu di rumah Tsunade agar wanita itu mengobatinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Hinata melangkah masuk dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna ungu, cukup tembus pandang untuk memperlihatkan tahi lalat kecil di leher gadis itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke lututnya yang mendadak terlihat cacat jika dibandingkan dengan lutut Hinata yang mulus tanpa cacat cela. Kenapa sih dia harus berpakaian begitu terbuka?

Hinata berdiri tepat di depannya. Bau sabun lavender menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Naruto memilih menatap kaki Hinata yang terbalut sendal rumah. Kuku-kukunya dicat warna pink bening yang terlihat mengkilap di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Anu.." Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena mau bersikap menyenangkan pada Shino dan Kiba. Mereka adalah temanku yang paling beharga."

Naruto memasang senyumnya yang paling ramah, dan mendongak. Sekilas ia takut Hinata menyadari perasaannya yang campur aduk, tapi kemudian perasaan itu lenyap ketika dia melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu berterimakasih. Senyum Naruto menghilang, tapi bukan berarti ia sedang marah. "Tak perlu berterimakasih," kata Naruto. "Sekarang mereka temanku juga."

Hinata langsung tersenyum lega. Ternyata Naruto tidak seberbahaya yang ia kira. Sebelumnya Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto akan bersikap otoriter karena 'jabatan' yang ayahnya berikan. Gadis itu menyatukan tangannya seperti orang bertepuk tangan dengan elegan. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau minum teh di beranda? Neji-kun juga ada di sana."

Naruto merenung sebentar. Ia tahu seberapa besar cintanya gadis itu pada Neji. Saking cintanya, ia selalu menyakiti Neji tanpa sadar. Dia juga sedikit lebih liar dari gambaran Naruto tentang para putri dari klan besar. Sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa serusak ini?

"Tidak," tolak Naruto halus. Ia tersenyum konyol. "Aku tahu kau ingin berdua saja dengan Neji."

HInata tertawa kecil, agak canggung. "Tidak. Dia sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Wajar saja jika dia selalu bersamaku," kata Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Nii-san. Seharian ini kau bersikap seperti orang lain."

Naruto menatap gadis itu tajam. Ia bersikap normal. Ia selalu ceria. Ia masih ceria ketika ia masuk rumah ini dan bertemu gadis itu. Tapi setelah ia tahu betapa gadis itu berbeda, hatinya sakit. Meski pun Naruto tidak tahu alasan khususnya untuk sakit hati, tapi tetap saja ia jadi tak suka dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu. Meski pun ia sudah dibayar banyak hari ini, dan sudah membeli tiga buah action figure beberapa knight di Code Geass serta menyumbangkan sedikit uang di kuil agar cita-citanya tercapai.

"Oh, aku mengerti," kata Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia berjongkok di depan Naruto. "Kakimu terluka. Maaf, aku baru melihatnya."

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan masalah. Memang begini cara manusia belajar berpedang!" kata Naruto, sok mengerti.

"Kau tidak seperti itu saat belajar bermain piano."

Naruto mendongak. Tak mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata barusan. "Apa?" tanyanya seraya mengerjap dungu. "Aku tidak pernah belajar piano. Di rumahku tidak ada piano."

Hinata menatapnya sesaat kemudian menunduk, mengulum bibirnya. Dengan sedih ia berkata, "Yah, maksudku, saat belajar piano, kita tidak boleh menyakiti diri begitu. Hati-hati namun—"

"Ooh," Naruto akhirnya mengerti. "Jadi kau bisa bermain piano, ya? Hebat!"

Hinata tersenyum sedih, tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Naruto kebingungan mengapa pujiannya mendapat tanggapan begitu. "Ne, Nii-san, bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan kau mau minta diajari berpedang, ya? Eeh, maaf saja, aku juga masih belajar. Kalau kau ingin sekali, kau bisa minta tolong Neji—"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku bermain piano," sela Hinata cepat. Ia pikir Naruto mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, namun ternyata tidak. Pikirannya hanya tentang berpedang saja.

Di kepala Naruto langsung terbayang alunan musik klasik yang amat lama dan bagaimana ia akan duduk diam selama Hinata memainkan musik tersebut. Pasti membosankan. Ia jadi menyesal bersikap baik. Akan tetapi, jika Kakashi yang sedang dalam posisinya saat ini, bapak baptisnya itu pasti menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati seraya haha-hehe tidak jelas. Dengan berat hati, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum dipaksakan. "Hehe.. menemanimu bermain piano?" tanyanya. "Haha, kurasa tidak akan begitu membosankan.. Hehe, maksudku, apanya yang membosankan dari bermain piano? Iya kan? Haha.."

Seandainya ada Neji di sana, orang itu sudah pasti menyadari keberatan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya Neji sedang di beranda untuk.. eh, apa tadi? Ah, iya. Minum teh. Minum teh pun pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar anak orang bermain piano. Naruto benar-benar sial hari ini.

Dengan pasrah, Naruto pun digiring ke ruang yang mungkin bisa menampung piano. Mungkinkah kamar gadis itu? Ah, tidak mungkin, terlalu berbahaya. Seumur-umur Naruto belum pernah masuk kamar cewek, dia takut jika hal itu terjadi mentalnya akan rusak selamanya. Mungkinkah ballroom? Rasanya rumah ini tidak punya ballroom. Mungkinkah ruang musik? Siapa tahu kan keluarga sekaya hyuuga punya ruang musik.

Apa pun dugaan Naruto, yang pasti ia tidak menyangka akan dibawa ke kamar tempat ibu Hinata dirawat. Sebelumnya Naruto berpikir ibu Hinata sudah meninggal karena orang itu tidak pernah muncul saat mereka makan malam. Namun, kenyataannya lebih pahit lagi. Wanita itu terbaring di sana dengan infus dan selang-selang lainnya. Kurus dan tak sadar. Mendadak ia mengagumi ketegaran Hinata saat ini.

"Ko-konbawa, Hyuuga—bukan, okaa-san, ya kan?" Naruto membungkuk ke arah wanita itu meski wanita itu sudah jelas tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. "Untuk beberapa waktu aku akan menjadi kakak Hinata. Yorushiku!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia segera duduk di depan piano.

Naruto segera melayangkan pandangan untuk melihat lebih seksama ruangan yang tergolong besar untuk sebuah kamar itu. Terdapat rak penuh buku di hampir seluruh dinding. Juga terdapat meja dan sofa mewah yang menghadap ke televisi besar. Dan ada satu kursi dan meja yang rapat ke jendela. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah novel klasik yang terbuka, dengan selapis debu di atasnya.

"Kami semua ingin Okaa-san terbangun di tempat favoritnya, jadi dia dirawat di sini," Hinata menjelaskan saat Naruto mulai kelihatan bingung. "Okaa-san sangat suka membaca."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Naruto. Ia tahu ada orang yang sangat suka membaca. Misalnya Kakashi yang suka membaca icha-icha paradise. Dengan enggan ia duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata pun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu lembut. My Heart Will Go On.

Naruto mengeluh lagi dalam hati. _Hadeh, lagunya_. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan hal berbau romantis dan ke-cewek-an. Terlalu asing baginya yang selama ini tinggal di hutan berdua saja dengan walinya, dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus cowok.

Belum lagi setelah lagu itu tamat, Hinata mulai memainkan lagu Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Naruto benar-benar nggak tahan. Cara Hinata bermain itu loh, sederhana sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi tahu not-not sederhana. Naruto sendiri heran mengapa dia bisa beranggapan begitu, meski tidak tahu apa-apa soal piano.

Hinata pun menyudahi permainannya dengan lega. Ia mengusap keringat di pelipis seolah bermain piano sama dengan angkat beban. "Nah, kau sendiri ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia mulai percaya diri kemampuannya bisa menerima request orang lain.

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia sempat menonton sebuah film bersama teman-temannya, dan ia yakin film itu cukup populer. "Kau tahu film interstellar?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk ragu. "Yang muncul di adegan mendebarkan itu, ya?" kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata mulai memainkan permulaannya dengan lambat, dan Naruto mendengar dengan seksama. Ingatannya tentang lagu itu semakin segar—Naruto juga memuji ingatan Hinata soal lagu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian lagu itu begitu jelas hingga Naruto bisa membayangkan not-notnya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah terangkat ke atas tuts, dan ia memainkan dengan sempurna bagian cepat lagu tersebut. Hinata mengerjap kaget, saat pianonya diambil alih. Apalagi Naruto terlihat serius bermain dengan sepuluh jari-jarinya dan, terlihat jelas bagi Hinata, seluruh tubuhnya.

Lagu yang berjudul 'Cornfield Chase' itu pun berakhir, dan Naruto mengigit bibir. Ia kecewa dengan jari-jarinya yang kaku, dan ada beberapa tempo yang salah, meski Hinata tak menyadarinya. Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus kecewa dengan permainannya yang melebihi Hinata, meski pun ia masih amatir.

"Naruto-kun, hebat sekali!" puji Hinata. "Kau pasti punya bakat," tambahnya agar terlihat tidak tahu bahwa Naruto yang ia kenal dulu memang bisa bermain piano dengan baik, seperti keluarga Namikaze lainnya.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. Ia diam saja saat Hinata mengambil buku lagu dan memperlihatkan pada Naruto halaman penuh not balok. Naruto tidak bisa membaca not-not hitam itu, jadi ia menggeleng. "Masih terlalu cepat bagiku untuk membaca itu," gumam Naruto. "Eh, itu semacam tulisan untuk lagu, kan?"

"eh, iya," Hinata jadi menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu cepat berharap. Bisa bermain piano dengan sempurna begitu saja, seharusnya ia sudah bersyukur. Naruto sudah selangkah mengenal siapa dia yang dulu!

Hinata menunduk menatap buku lagunya. Setelah itu ia putuskan untuk mengambil buku lain yang tidak terlalu klasik, berisi lagu-lagu yang masih cukup baru, theme-song film, atau theme game. Tangannya berhenti di lagu berjudul "Kimi ga Iru Kara" oleh entah siapa. Ibunya memang suka menulis not tanpa menulis siapa penciptanya. Benar-benar pelanggaran hak cipta.

Naruto memperhatikan lembar itu dan menjauh lagi. Percuma saja, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa membacanya kecuali ada yang mengajarkan.

"Aku suka lagu ini," aku Hinata. Ia mulai memainkan lagu yang tidak serumit lagu klasik, namun tetap sulit dimainkan oleh Hinata yang levelnya masih di bawah rata-rata. Dalam hati ia ingin memainkan lagu canon in D by Pachelbel, namun temponya agak sulit. Ia ingat dulu Naruto sedang memainkan lagu ini saat Hinata pertama kalinya berkunjung ke rumah Namikaze. Waktu itu, Naruto memainkan lagu itu untuk orangtuanya. Tapi Hinata sempat ge-er, karena lagu itu adalah salah satu favoritnya.

Di sisi lain Naruto mulai mengantuk lagi. Ia heran kenapa semua lagu pilihan Hinata begitu lembut, seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Seandainya Hinata bisa memainkan lagu Linkin' Park dengan seronok, sudah pasti Naruto sudah jerit-jerit menyanyikan setiap lirik dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Apa lagi battle symphony yang sedang ia sukai itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar Hinata berhenti bermain. Karena khayalannya tentang linkin park (Ia membayangkan Hinata bermain gitar listrik), Naruto tidak bisa memastikan apakah gadis itu berhenti karena lagunya memang sudah selesai, atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Naruto menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat ternyata Hinata juga menoleh. Dan begitu dekat sampai ia bisa melihat setiap detail wajah gadis itu, dan bagaimana helaian rambutnya terlihat begitu cocok di pipinya yang merona. Namun yang paling mengagetkan, Hinata tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya, tidak menyadari pandangan kaget Neji yang baru saja melewati ruangan itu untuk patroli setelah bosan menunggu di beranda.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
